Blue-Eyes White Dragons
The monsters related to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in fan-fics. Members Blue-Eyes White Dragon Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon Fusion Form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Supporting Cards Paladin of White Dragon Kaibaman Appearances Yu-Gi-Oh! X - Kaiba's son, Seth, gained three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in a tournament held by Pegasus, with a girl named Kira gaining another one. For the next four Academy Tournaments, Seth used the Blue-Eyes White Dragons repeatedly against his friend and rival, Tag Moto. In three of the four tournaments, Tag managed to over come them. In the fourth one, due to a slump, Seth's dragons easily over-powered Tag. When Seth had to duel Kira to save his sister Isis from Kira's step-father, Seth called out the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but it got trapped in a Spell-Binding Circle, and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Kira had was suped up by the Horn of the Unicorn. To win, Seth called out the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and destroyed Kira's dragon. It's later revealed that a Blue-Eyes White Dragon is Kira's Ka when Shadi visited her soul room. Seth later used his Shining Dragon strategy against a returned Gozaburo and Exodia Necross, but he wasn't able to go through with it as Gozaburo was holding Isis hostage. Gozaburo later used the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in a duel against Tag, but Tag destroyed it and brought it back to avenge Seth's loss. During the second Duelist Kingdom, Seth utilized several Blue-Eyes strategies to overcome his opponents, even against Gozaburo, who used Kaiba's deck, and Zane Truesdale. Seth then overcame Kira's Blue-Eyes and her other dragons with his Ultimate Dragon. Seth would later duel Darin and would overpower him with his Blue-Eyes White Dragons and his Ultimate Dragon until Darin used Magic Cylinder to turn the Ultimate Dragon against him. It would then be revealed that Isis has a plush-toy version of the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon as a comfort object, which she cries for whenever she loses it. High School Adventures - It's shown that Kaiba has three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and Grandpa Moto has the fourth after having it given to him by Arthur Hawkins. When Kisara exclaims that she's always wanted one, Kaiba offers to duel Grandpa for it. Kaiba defeats the Blue-Eyes White Dragon with his Ultimate Dragon and hands the card to Kisara. Kaiba later used the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to destroy Lector's Satelite Cannon in Egypt and save his little brother. The Little Dark Magician Girl - According to Mahad, at one point, Mana kept a baby Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Later, during the fight with Vivian, it's revealed that Kisara has a connection to Mana's old Blue-Eyes White Dragon, named Spot. Spot was then able to assist in the fight with Vivian by attacking her several times as a distraction, but he wasn't enough to completely stop her. Kisara and the Beast - Kisara has a Blue-Eyes White Dragon as a Ka named Hero that she keeps out most of the time to keep her company. When she was attacked by Silver Fangs and Flower Wolves, she tried having Hero attack, but there were too many of them, so Kaiba saved her with three Blue-Eyes White Dragons combined together into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Kaiba later used the Ultimate Dragon to best Bakura's Ka, Diabound. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (DogoHalibar) - Kisara used the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to attack Marik during his invasion of the castle. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 2.0 - Kisara used the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to attack Marik during his invasion of the castle. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 3.0 - When Kisara was attacked by Silver Fangs and Flower Wolves, she tried having her Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack, but there were too many of them, so Kaiba saved her with three Blue-Eyes White Dragons combined together into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (Vase) - Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast - Yu-Gi-Oh! Hercules - Yu-Gi-Oh! Aladdin - Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:High School Adventures Category:The Little Dark Magician Girl Category:Kisara and the Beast Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (DogoHalibar) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 2.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 3.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (Vase) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Hercules Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Aladdin Category:Blue-Eyes White Dragon